Daybreakers
by Miss Evanescence
Summary: En un mundo donde todos los hombres son vampiros, Penelope trata de sobrevivir a la brutalidad y al salvajismo, pero un extraño encuentro y viejas leyendas cambiarán su vida por completo.


Penelope no estaba tranquila. Algo andaba mal, pero no sabia que. Apagó la radio. La cancion de Evanesence que estaban transmitiendo no aligeraba precisamente el ambiente, y no queria empeorar la situación.

Los vampiros no podian entrar a su casa. Su padre se habia asegurado de ello. Habia elevado un muro con su olor alrededor de toda la casa, y también le habia comprado un perro. No habia ningun vampiro en toda la ciudad que tuviera el suficiente coraje como para derribar el grandisimo ovejero alemán que en ese momento se encontraba haciendo de guardia al frente de su casa. Y ni tampoco dispuesto a desafiar a otro vampiro.

Pero la sensacion no se iba. Algo no estaba bien.

Penelope agarró un libro y se sentó en su sofá preferido. Tarde o temprano tendria que enfrentar y superar la sensacion de intranquilidad que la invadía.

Estaba en el sexto capítulo cuando su perro comenzó a ladrar. Y se interrumpió en el mismo instante.

Penelope se levantó del sofá lentamente, dirigiendose hacia la cajonera de la sala de estar, donde se encontraba su nueve milimetros cargada con balas de plata. Ningun vampiro podía sobrevivir ni a un solo disparo de esas.

Despues se dirigió hacia la puerta, caminando lentamente y apuntando su pistola hacia delante.

Algo golpeó contra la puerta, como si alguien estuviera tratando de derribarla. O se hubiera lanzado sobre ella.

Sintió que su perro comenzaba a llorar.

Penelope se acercó más, lentamente. Cuando llegó, giró la perilla y abrió.

Para su sorpresa, un vampiro mal herido yacía entre la entrada de su casa y su sala de estar. No era posible. Su perro nunca habria dejado entrar a un vampiro que no fuera su padre en casa. Como minimo le habria mordido. Pero no.

Su perro, en ese momento, estaba al lado del vampiro llorandole y lamiendo su cara, como si estuviera tratando de reanimarlo.

El vampiro gimió. Estaba perdiendo mucha sangre. Demasiada. Y no sabía que hacer.

Impulsada por el medio, corrió hacia el baño a buscar toallas para frenar la perdida de sangre.

Luego corrió de vuelta hacia donde se encontraba el vampiro, ya semi-inconciente por la hemorragia y el dolor.

Apretó las toallas contra las herida del vampiro y éste gimió de vuelta. Eran demasiado graves, tendria que llevarlo al hospital.

Tomada la decision, dió un ultimo apreton a las heridas antes de soltar las toallas para dirigirse en busca de su bolso y las llaves del auto.

No lograba encontrar el bolso. Pero no tenía tiempo para buscarlo, así que se dirigió en busca de las llaves. Pasando sobre el vampiro ya inconciente, se dirigió rapidamente hacia su auto. Abrió las puertas traseras.

Ahora se enfrentaba a otro problema: como cargar semejante ejemplar de vampiro cuando ella solo pesaba 50kg y medía 1.63m, sin causarle mayor daño. Pero se dió cuenta que no tenía tiempo para preocuparse de ello.

Sin más tiempo que perder, se acercó rapidamente hacia el vampiro y lo sujetó de atrás, arrastrandolo hacia la parte trasera de su auto. Luego, con toda su fuerza, lo levantó y lo recostó sobre el asiento. El vampiro volvió de su inconciencia y rugió de dolor.

Quedando nuovamente incosciente, Penelope dejó al vampiro en el asiento trasero, cerró la puerta y se dirigió hacia la puerta del conductor. Encendió el motor e hizo marcha atrás.

Salió del garage y se puso en camino.

Los faroles del auto iluminaban el camino. Penelope no sabia como ese vampiro habia sido herido, ni tanto menos como habia terminado en su casa, pero pronto lo descubriría. Los registros de los hospitales eran continuamente actualizados, y seguramente ese vampiro figuraba en ellos. Llamaría a su padre y le pediria que averiguara todo sobre el sujeto que tenia en el asiento trasero, despues de haberle pedido su nombre, claro.

El vampiro comenzó a retorcerse sobre el asiento. Miró por el espejo retrovisor.

Respiraba rapidamente. Una bala plateada surgió del pecho del vampiro y cayó sobre el piso del auto. Las heridas estaban dejando de sagrar.

Imposible. Ningun vampiro podia sobrevivir a una bala de plata, y tanto menos curarse con esa rapidez.

Esto era extraño, muy extraño. Paró el auto y se giró sobre su asiento.

El vampiro estaba ahora completamente curado. Su piel blanca estaba inmaculada bajo la ropa ensangrentada. Y su repiración era regular.

Penelope alargó la mano, para comprobar si el vampiro seguía vivo.

Una mano fría le sujetó la muñeca, y un par de ojos, profundos ojos verdes ahora la observaban.


End file.
